1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to electrosurgery. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an electrosurgical system and method for detecting single fault conditions in sensor assemblies.
2. Background of the Related Art
Devices containing electrical systems require various performance measures to ensure safety. Such safety requirements are particularly important in the case of medical equipment which comes into contact with a patient. Generally, one or more sensors collect data representing the operating condition of the system. After the sensors collect such data, a controller compares the collected data to predetermined threshold values in order to determine whether the system is operating in an unsafe condition.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to mitigate the risk associated with single fault conditions in electrosurgical systems.